The Space Between
by Shankz1
Summary: Ginny struggles with the death of Harry. Song Fan Fiction of Dave Matthews Band's song of the same title.


The Space Between 

The Space Between 

**By Shankzta Lockhart **

**A Song Fiction of the Dave Matthew Band song ******

____**Ginny Weasley stepped away from the grave.She couldn't bear to think, or believe, that he was dead.It couldn't be true.Two days ago, they were eating dinner together.Two days ago, he was alive.**

** **

**__You cannot quit me so quickly  
There's no hope in you for me  
No corner you could squeeze me  
But I got all the time for you, love **

** **

**She wasn't stupid.She knew very well that everyone dies.There's nothing to cover that up.Life was a one hundred percent fatal, no exceptions.It just didn't seem right.Harry shouldn't be lying cold, and dead in that coffin.He should be with her, like he always was.****__**

** **

**  
The Space Between  
the tears we cry  
Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
The Space Between  
the wicked lies we tell  
and hope to keep safe from the pain **

** **

**"Ginny, are you alright?"She turned around, to see Hermione and Ron.**

** **

**Her brother put his hand on her shoulder, and Hermione looked at her old friend's grave, and weakly smiled.**

** **

**"He was your friend, too."Ginny said, quietly."Are you alright?" **

** **

**"True." Ron smiled."We had some good times.I remember when we first met.All three of us." **

** **

**"I-I can't believe, it's been fifteen years.Fifteen whole years.Seems like only yesterday, when You-Know-Who killed Cedric." Hermione's voice cracked in mid-sentence.**

** **

**"I thought he was gone, " Ginny muttered." I thought that damn Voldemort was dead.But he came back.I swear, I will hurt him, if it means dying myself.For Harry." ***"I thought he was gone," Ginny muttered. **

**But will I hold you again?  
These fickle, fuddled words confuse me  
Like 'Will it rain today?'  
Waste the hours with talking, talking  
these twisted games we're playing**********

** **

**"Don't say that Ginny!" Hermione cried."Voldemort's too powerful.Don't worry, someone will get him."**********

**"First the Potters, then Jorkins, then Diggory, Dumbledore, …and now Harry." Ron muttered. "He's bloody invincible or something!"**

**"That's what we thought about Harry." Hermione said."C'mon, Ginny, let's all go inside."**** **

**Ginny was very subdued on the way into her late husband's mansion, in Godric's Hollow.Hermione and Ron were holding hands, exchanging worried glances at Ginny.**

** **

**"Do you really think she's going to be alright?"Hermione asked her husband, as they opened the doors and went inside. **

** **

**We're strange allies  
With warring hearts  
What wild-eyed beast you be  
The Space Between  
The wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep safe from the pain **

** **

**"Yes.After awhile.She'll be fine.We'll just let her visit us a lot.She works in London, Flourish and Blotts will have her working.When she's gets off, she'll just come and here and do as she did when Harry got back from Quidditch." **

** **

**"I suppose you're right."**

**Will I hold you again?  
Will I hold?**

** **

**Hermione looked at Ginny.She was looking at a picture of when she and Harry first got married.Smiling and waving, Harry looked so young and alive.And now, Ginny thought. Dead.Flipping through the pages of the photo album she saw more and more pictures.**

**Ginny sat down and picked up a photo album.On the first page was a picture of herself and Harry on their Wedding day. They smiled and waved, Harry looked so alive and young, now, Ginny thought.Dead.She flipped through the pages and found more pictures.**

**  
Look at us spinning out in  
The madness of a roller coaster  
You know you went off like a devil  
In a church in the middle of a crowded room  
All we can do, my love  
Is hope we don't take this ship down**

**In his Quidditch Robes for the Chudley Cannons.Visiting Ron and the Ministry.On Holiday in Majorca.That was it; Ginny threw the photo album to the ground.She hated pictures.She hated Voldemort. **

** **

**The years passed.Ten years later, Ginny turned thirty-five years old.And Voldemort was finally defeated.Ginny celebrated.**

** **

**  
The Space Between  
Where you're smiling high  
Is where you'll find me if I get to go  
The Space Between  
The bullets in our firefight  
Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you  
The rain that falls  
Splash in your heart  
Ran like sadness down the window into...  
The Space Between  
Our wicked lies  
is where we hope to keep safe from pain**

** **

**Hermione was the first female Minister of Magic.Ron quit the Ministry and he joined Chudley Cannos as their Keeper, in honour of Harry.Phoebe Guadalupe Weasley was born to them that March.**

** **

**Take my hand  
'Cause we're walking out of here  
Oh, right out of here  
Love is all we need here**

** **

**Harry's position was filled by Ginny herself, even though she usually played Chaser. Ginny would never forget Harry.How could she?And she always missed him. **

** **

  
The Space Between  
What's wrong and right  
is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you  
The Space Between  
Your heart and mine  
Is the space we'll fill with time  
The Space Between... 

** **

** **

**Ginny learned from Harry to always Carpe Diem, and she thought of him everyday.Not the sadness anymore, but the good memories.Everyday she would look at that picture of him.Everyday she would look at that picture of him - the one from their wedding - and visit his grave. **

** **

**Until, finally, one cold April morning, Ginny met Harry again.From the Space Between. **

** **

** **

**A/N- DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I tried to deathly make that as sad as I most possibly could.Because I can!Sorry about the lines getting all messed up.Oh well. {~~~~Shankz~~~~~}**


End file.
